


【KK】临渊者 教学日记·终（番外11）

by Zucca8023



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 21:30:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19472590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zucca8023/pseuds/Zucca8023





	【KK】临渊者 教学日记·终（番外11）

学生们因为不能按时完成作业有没有被剛打死暂且不得而知，反正一周以后，第二次上课的精神体们，是快要被晨雾给折磨死了。

还真有那么几个精神体神经粗心也大，虽然第一节课被混沌兽的严厉和它刻意释放出的精神威压给弄得怕怕的，可也不知道是不是因为主人的觉醒等阶实在不高从而影响了精神体的智商，这几个家伙连作业都给忘到了脑后去。

问它们为什么没有做作业，这几只小兽就萌萌哒看着晨雾，一脸天真地实话实说，忘了。

晨雾顿时心情就不美丽了。

它生平最讨厌蠢货。

因为蠢货们的连累，四个小时的课，被晨雾上到了八个半小时，最后所有的精神体围成一圈，就看着忘了做作业的那几个把作业当堂完成。

其实也不能算是完成作业，每只精神体只给半个小时，他们根本不可能在这短短的半个小时之内将自己那段精神波动给找出来，这只是公开处刑罢了。

反正把作业忘了的那几个，下课后都是哭唧唧的扑进主人怀里的，它们不仅一周之内要完成两次课的作业，还要连累自己的主人额外受罚。

晨雾怕它们再把作业给忘了，十分体贴地将要完成的作业内容做成了短效精神烙印，直接拍进了那几个精神体的身体里，保证这东西会像闹钟一样，每天定时提醒，一天三次，持续一周。

精神体是哨兵向导精神海的外现形式，短效精神烙印打进精神体的体内，就相当于放进了精神体主人的精神海中，哪个也跑不了。

本来学监的户外实践课还欠着债呢，精神体又给了他们另一重“惊喜”，正好是倒数五名回来的那几个学生欲哭无泪，老天这是要整死他们的节奏啊！

拽着同伴抱怨的时候还好死不死地被校长给听到了，剛十分贴心地提醒，一天三十个小时，十个小时上课，十个小时睡觉，剩下的十个小时全都是属于自己的私人时间，难道觉得学校还不够仁慈吗？

剛当时是笑眯眯问的，学生们却被吓得话都说不出来，只会点头如捣蒜，然后就赶紧脚底抹油溜了。

见识过临渊者可怕之处的冰山一角，校长在这些孩子眼里，直接晋级大魔王，类似最终boss，玩家练满级都不一定能怼过的那种。

时间过得飞快，转眼就是一个月以后。

晨雾兑现了当初的承诺，精神体们，确实知道了它们也需要上课的理由。

室内训练场正式启用了，墨羽钻进机房调试了一个月的设备，现在闭上眼睛都有0101在飘来晃去，头晕脑胀。

设备都就绪之后，剛就第一时间带着全体三十六名学生来到了室内训练场，对学生们进行全面的等阶和身体素质判定。

进阶了四个。

所有人的精神触强度，精神海范围，都有了不同程度的增长。

濒临进阶的有七个。

仅仅是过了一个月而已。

“这有什么，你们几个臭鱼烂虾而已。”晨雾一如既往的嘴上不留情，“当初让堂本光一从A+进阶到S，也就用了十一个月吧。”

成为黑暗哨兵，这是多少优秀哨兵一辈子梦寐以求都求不来的进阶啊，到了晨雾嘴里，就变成了“也就用了十一个月吧”这么轻描淡写的语气了。

学生们捏着自己手里的报告单，再看向剛和晨雾的时候，眼神都变得火热了。

既然已经觉醒成为了哨兵和向导，那就没有一个人，没有一个人不渴望自己的力量强一点，再强一点。

没有一个人能免俗。

这些学生们，自然也不是例外。

校长！晨雾教授！你们是神！是大神！我们以后，一定乖乖听话！也让我们快点进阶吧！怎么操练都无所谓的！

学生的小眼神里，清清楚楚地透出了他们的渴望。

剛心里的一块大石头，也终于彻彻底底的落地了。

没有上进心，是他对这些学生们，最大的担忧。

半年来的朝夕相处，点燃了他们对知识的渴望，却并没有唤醒他们对于变强的热情。

也许是因为觉醒等阶太低，自认为以后不会有大出息的缘故，他们安然的接受了上天给予的命运，老老实实地想做军队中的底层人，大船上不起眼的一颗螺丝钉，入伍以后，四十年如一日地过，然后退伍，回家，颐养天年。

这按部就班的，该死的人生。

剛也曾和几个学生聊到过这个问题，那时候是在某颗星球某条商业街的某个酒馆里，专为哨兵服务，剛这个五感敏锐度堪比哨兵的向导也被善解人意的老板放了进去，酒过三巡，所有人的状态都是微醺，校长就趁机将话问了出来。

现在不努力，未来要怎么办呢。

然后，这几个学生就都不约而同地苦笑了起来。

校长，我们大概，也就是毕业了之后入伍，成为军队里的底层人，做着机械重复的工作，四十年如一日地过，然后退伍，回家，颐养天年，或者孤独终老。

也就这样了。

学生们的苦笑和无奈，清清楚楚地印在了剛的眼睛里，让他所有的话都堵在口中，吐不出来，也咽不下去。

他们这样的心态，是长久处在实力低微的境地而造成的，并不能用三言两语就扭转过来。

这些学生觉得此生成就有限，多努力一点，少努力一点，不过是等阶C和C+的区别，仅此而已。

可那对于哨兵来说，又有什么区别呢。

回到学校开始好好上课了也是，更多的，是出于对知识的好奇，是出于对严厉校长和学监的畏惧，他们把上课当成了陶冶情操，坚强意志，他们没有想过，也不太相信，这些课程与他们实力的增长，息息相关。

虽然剛在开学前的那次讲话，学生们几乎都能背诵下来了，但在他们潜意识里，还是觉得自己此生成就已经能够被看到，校长所说的这些，针对的是觉醒等阶在B以上的精英。

直到今天拿到了这张薄薄的报告单。

报告单上的一切都告诉学生们，学校里的这些课程，全都跟提升实力有关，全都能确确实实地提升他们的实力，无论是哨兵向导的理论课、实践课，还是晨雾开设的独一无二针对精神体的课程。

三十六名学生中，有两个人的精神体之前还不能长时间地出现在主人的体外，现在仅仅过了一个月，这两只精神体就能在主人身边五米距离内，游荡超过三个小时了。

学生们看到了切切实实的进步，感受到了切切实实的实力提升，终于，终于不会再什么都无所谓，即使上学也只是为了打发时间了。

这很好，这才是剛想要看到的结果。

你们要为了你们自己而学，血和汗要为了自己流，脑细胞要为了你们自己死，在知识，在实力面前，要做一个最自私的人，不放弃每一个提升自己的机会。

只有这样，你们才能成长，才能强大，才能不会为了一己私欲而做出伤害别人的事情，才能守护好自己想要守护的一切。

才能成长为一个，不自私的人。

站得更高才能看得更远，才能不再计较眼前的苟且，而去追逐更加广阔的天地。

如此，才是我对你们真正的期望。

剛的好心情，一直持续到了晚上。

他想找个方式庆祝一下。

看着在家里晃来晃去的光一，目光就集中在了对方肚脐以下，大腿根往上的部位。向导独特的庆祝方式——

找自己的哨兵求欢。

被求欢的当然眼冒绿光恨不得撕了剛身上的衣服，好在精虫没有全部上脑，哨兵能从精神连结中感受到剛的喜悦。

“今天怎么这么开心？”光一像小狗一样埋在剛的颈间嗅了嗅，嗯，是他喜欢的沐浴露和洗发水的味道。

“因为我突然发现啊，当老师，真是世界上最快乐的事了。有什么，比看着学生们上进，努力学习，毕业以后成为有出息的人，更有成就感呢。”剛的神经还处在亢奋的状态，光一之前嗅闻的动作中传递出的再明显不过的欲望信号，顺着两人交缠在一起的精神连结传递进剛的大脑，让他浑身又酥又麻，说话都带上了轻喘。

“他们拿到检测报告后，终于意识到其实通过努力，是可以摆脱废物身份的了？”光一稍一思索，就明白了剛的意思。

对于学生们没有上进心这件事，他比剛还要敏感。

哨兵和向导最根本的不同，并不是体力上的不同，也不存在哪一种更强，哪一种更弱，而是不同的精神海构造，造成了他们不同的对敌进攻方式。

用武器来比喻，如果哨兵是锋利无比，一往无前的尖刀，那向导就是厚实坚硬的盾牌。

哨兵习惯了单刀直入，直接解决最根本的问题，奔袭千里取敌方主帅首级，这种险象环生的取胜方式，恰恰是他们最擅长的。

向导则思维缜密考虑更多，制定周密详尽的计划，如何以最小的代价，获得最丰厚的回报，如何保存实力将损失降到最低，也是他们的习惯思维。

所以哨兵天生就比向导的求胜欲要强，因为他们习惯了做尖刀，习惯了追逐更快更高更强，对于别人是否怀抱着同样的求胜欲，就分外敏锐。

光一老早就看出来，这些学生不是在为了自己而学习，最起码不是为了提升自己的实力而学习。至于到底为什么，他也能猜到个七七八八。

但这事他也不好开口，解铃还须系铃人，关于上进心这东西，如果自己不觉醒，那如瀑布倾泻般疯狂灌输也没用。

好在，小崽子们好忽悠，一个评测报告就让他们觉醒了。光一也不会去告诉他们世事艰难社会险恶，就让他们在名为学校的象牙塔里尽最大努力提升自己的实力吧，毕竟在军队里，实力还是除军衔之外，受人尊敬的唯一标准。

“你说话怎么跟晨雾一样不好听……虽然事实是这样没错。”剛仰面躺在床上，衣服都被光一脱得差不多了，撅着三角形的上唇嘟嘟囔囔，让哨兵一个没忍住，咬上那唇瓣就用力吮吸了起来。

“我可比晨雾有用。”床上的男人可不禁挤兑，这不，连对方精神体的醋都吃上了。

“是是是，您器大活好让我恨不能死在您怀里，可满意了？”剛笑嘻嘻地顺毛撸猫，感慨光一头发的手感，和墨羽的皮毛一样好。

“满意，待会儿你要喂饱我，我就更满意了。”光一坏笑着手向下伸去，开始脱剛的裤子。

“我要拿什么喂饱你呀？”向导眼中水光潋滟，明显是已经开始动了情。

“随你喜欢咯，是用你上面的这张小嘴，还是下面的这张小嘴。”光一被这明知故问的调情给搞得吞了一大口口水，喉结上下滚动之后，开口说话的时候，还点一点剛的嘴唇，再掐一把剛的屁股。

“流氓……”剛轻扭了一下腰，欲拒还迎。

“马上，就给你看更流氓的……”光一俯在剛耳畔轻吐鼻息，嘴里喷出的热气，弄得剛耳朵眼发痒，眼睛却亮了起来。

忙忙碌碌一个多月，他实在渴望光一用这个“更流氓”，让彼此都放松一下。

流氓本人的回应，当然就是“恭敬不如从命”了。

寒来暑往，春去秋至，转眼便是三年。

堂本哨兵向导专门学校的第一批学员，也顺利毕业了。

和一般的哨兵向导专门学校的五年制或四年制不同，这里的学习年限，是弹性的。

最短毕业年限2年，最长毕业年限6年，在这期间，只要学分修够，就可以在毕业季毕业。

一年之中只有春季一个入学季，但夏季和冬季各有一个毕业季。

为了让全新的教学方法与学生们更好的磨合，直到第一批学员毕业，学校里还是只有三十六名学生，而没有招收新的学员。

这一批毕业的共有九人，武兆和是成绩最好的一个。

九名毕业生中，等阶在B+的有一人，就是武兆和，等阶在B的有两人，B-的有三人，剩下的都在C+。

这样的成绩在其他学校可能不够看，但要知道，这可是一群平均入学等阶在C-的学生，哨兵向导都是如此。

武兆和也不过是个C+的学生罢了。

短短三年就能取得这样的进步，不可谓不惊人。

果然，九名毕业生的成绩一上传到军网和星网，就震惊了整个联盟，堂本哨兵向导专门学校第一年开放招生，就收到了近万份报名申请。

可惜，学校出台的最新规定，每年只招收50名学生，哨兵25，向导25。

这一批毕业的全体学员，都申请留校，成为了学校的行政教师。

不仅如此，接下来的两年中，剩下的学员也陆续毕业，选择留下来的，一共有二十人。

他们舍不得离开这里，他们和剛，和光一，和坏脾气的晨雾以及细心的墨羽，都缔结了深厚的情感。

甚至和那个话痨的私人机器管家乌鲁赛，也成了好朋友，经常一起组队打游戏，玩得不亦乐乎。

年复一年，学生们来了又走，这颗小小星球上的教学楼和校舍，扩建又扩建。

剛的理想很快就实现了，这里发展成了专一的学院星，一切设施都为了服务学生而建设，商业街全部由仿生人和机器人经营，高科技的无人公交线路铺满了整颗行星。

学校下设不同的学院，让学生们展开良性竞争。学生宿舍变成了专门的住宅区，到底能住上单间公寓还是多人寝室，靠的是各位的期末成绩，而不是家里的钞票。

新生统一入住多人寝室大楼，想要搬进环境更好的公寓楼，甚至是带着独立院子的小别墅，这一切，都要靠成绩说话。

成绩越优秀，可选择的空间就越大，住宅也就越舒适。

学生会主管各学院的学习以及课余活动，风纪委员会则更像是校园警察，管理一切纪律问题。

这里是由大量的学生和少量的工作人员，以及更少量教授组成的特殊社会，剛和光一有意放手，让学校里的学生都不是只知道念书考试的书呆子，对于人情世故一窍不通，而更像他们曾经待过的军营。

这对学生们，只有好处，没有坏处。

高度自治的校园环境，更加自由的学习氛围，的确造就了更加成熟而优秀的学员，在这个哨兵向导比例愈发趋近1:1的社会，从堂本哨兵向导专门学校毕业的学生们，有九成以上，都成为了各个领域的精英。

晨雾以个人名义发表的论文，以及事实证明卓有成效的教学方法，扭转了大众对于精神体的认知，让军部以及研究哨兵向导的学者惊觉，他们忽视了一个什么样的研究领域。

不过这其实也不能怪他们，毕竟，像晨雾这样惊才绝艳的精神体本身就可遇不可求，更何况，即使有了晨雾这样智商妖孽的精神体，少了墨羽这个百分之百配合，晨雾说什么都能听懂并执行力惊人的助手，也是白搭。

除了最重要的那篇讨论精神体不同外形本质的论文上面只有晨雾的名字之外，其余的那些文章，晨雾都驳回了墨羽的反对，坚持联合署名。

没有你的配合，全靠我自己，绝对得不出这些成果。

混沌兽语气坚决而强硬，让猫又终于不再拒绝。

而且，墨羽哥哥，咱们两个的名字并排放到一起，你不高兴嘛？

浑身上下嘴最硬的晨雾，难得撒娇。

高兴，当然高兴，不过最高兴的，是晨雾主动叫我“墨羽哥哥”。

猫又么，大概最甜的就是嘴巴，哄人技巧一流，可比某个只有关键时刻不掉链子的哨兵强多了。

正在监督学生们模拟对战的学监，无端端打了个喷嚏。

一边盯着仪器的校长，则投来了一个有些担忧的眼神。

难道昨天晚上空调太凉了？

课间休息时，剛就忙不迭来关心。

我觉得，更像是那两个不省心的货，又说我什么坏话了。

光一撇了撇嘴，也只有他会管现在大名鼎鼎的晨雾和墨羽，叫做“那两个不省心的货”了。

你这么说，小心晨雾今天晚上偷偷往你的汤里拧胡椒。

剛偷笑，用精神力传过去了这句话。

那我就把他的饭后甜点都吃了。

哨兵满不在乎地回了一句。

向导摇头失笑，这么多年了，光一居然还是和晨雾不对付，三天不吵就浑身难受。

下午的课程结束了，在夕阳的余晖中，光一牵着剛的手，漫步在镀上了一层金色的校园小径。

学生们三三两两地从教学楼里，从图书馆中走出来，向着食堂的方向汇聚而去，嬉笑和交谈，如银铃般清脆。

看着那一张张朝气蓬勃的脸，手里牵着自己最爱的那个人，剛突然希望将这一刻定格在永远，希望脚下的这条路，没有尽头。

“真的很幸福呐。”光一在他耳边喃喃念叨。

“嗯？”剛偏头，看向自家哨兵。

“我在我的学校里，身边走过的都是我的学生，能牵着我的挚爱，一起在夕阳中散步，然后回家，迎接明天的到来。我觉得，这种平凡的美好，才是你一直追求的，对么？”

光一也看向剛，给了他一个金色余晖中的微笑。

夕阳点燃了他栗色的发尾，连眸子都熠熠生辉。

“是呢，这就是我的向往，我想要度过余生的方式。”剛也回以微笑，瓷白的脸上，流淌着温润的光，却让光一恍然忆起了他们的初见。

那时候的剛，连眼睛里都是死寂，没有一丝希望。

真好啊，你从一个被抛弃的人，成为了传说。而我，一直陪在你身边，见证着你的变化和成长。

没有比这再幸福的事了。

学生们都进食堂或者餐馆吃饭去了，他们身边已经空无一人。

行星遮蔽了恒星，巨大的星球悬挂在天际，给星空增添了一抹奇异的景象。

而光一，就在这星空下，将剛搂进怀里，在他额头上印下了一个吻。

剛闭着眼睛，下巴抵着光一的胸膛，倾听着两个人的心跳。

扑通，扑通。

两种声音，律动出了同一个节奏，互相倾诉着双方一样的誓言——

黑暗哨兵和临渊者，你是我的唯一。

——学校番外 完


End file.
